Vanilla Essence, please
by Princess iPod
Summary: Vanilla H comes to the Naruto World as part of her mission without interfering with other people. Is that so easy to do when you're greeted by the village's number one kuncklehead, the sexiest guy in the whole word, a nagging cutie, and a charming sensei?
1. Enter Vanilla: The quiet Angel!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Galaxy Angel. It's sad, I know.**

* * *

  
The girls sighed. Ever since they accidentally broke Commander Volcott O'Huey, all he's done was give them missions nonstop, which takes away their time to party, take a break, relax, etc… To make it worse, he's demanding the Angel Troupes to clean their ship! They protested in anger, but nothing they can do to convince the commander otherwise. _Why couldn't he chill for a second? _In their five minute breaks they have, they try to find time to make it worthwhile. Of course, all they've been doing is things they love to do. For example, Milfeulle Sakuraba likes to bake cakes in her spare time, Forte Stollen drinks until she has a hangover, Mint Blancmanche will just randomly try out her costumes, Ranpha Franboise practices wrestling, and Vanilla H prays. The only five minutes in their life was interrupted by Volcott, who suddenly came disrupting their fun.

"GIRLS!" he yelled aloud. "You have a mission today."

"What is it now!?" Ranpha asked irritatingly.

"What I need you to do is recover lost technology (which seems about your purpose for every mission. The lost technology is hidden in this world of ninjas." He pulled out a map and showed them a small ancient-looking planet. He then pointed to a land with a symbol of a swirl. "It's located right in there in a village named Konoha. The lost technology is called a 'forbidden scroll' with a 'forbidden jutsu' in it."

"What!?" the girls (except Vanilla) yelled.

"Beg your pardon commander but what's a jutsu?" Mint questioned.

"It's a technique a ninja uses in their amounts of chakra simply by using most of their hand seals," Vanilla explained.

"How do you know Vanilla?" Volcott said.

"Unlike all of you, Vanilla-sama is smart!" Nomad, Vanilla's pink artificial intelligent doll, retorted. Just then, Vanilla pulled out a small book which had the title, _What a Ninja Practices._

"I thought it was a religion book…" she then threw it away.

"This means she can do the mission, right?" Milfeulle asked happily.

"I guess, since she knows what the mission is about."

"Hurray!!!"

Volcott leaves and the girls carry Vanilla to her spaceship.

"Good luck Vanilla!" Forte cheered. "Don't forget to kick anyone's ass if necessary!"

"And if you meet a cute boy, tell him my number!"

"Don't forget to write down new recipes!"

"And get me a ninja costume to add to my collection!"

"Alright, give Vanilla-sama some space will you!?"

"Bye!" Forte, Ranpha, Milfeulle, and Mint exclaimed to Vanilla waving to her and flashing a smile. Vanilla simply waved and took off to Konoha.

* * *

**In Konoha...**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke succeeded. They were victorious in their C ranked mission by saving a livestock from a thief who kept stealing them away. As they tie up the bandit, Kakashi appeared and became content when he saw his team finally did something good without screwing up. "I'm very surprised team. Since you've been doing so well in your missions, I'm gonna give you a day off!"

"That's it!!?? A day off!!! You have to be kidding me!!" Naruto screamed as he balled up a fist.

"You want… half a day?"

Sakura then covered Naruto's mouth to muffle his protests. "No, no! One day is good enough for us!" _Will you shut up Naruto? _Sakura's inner conscience thought. Sasuke only shrugged, not caring as usual.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow!" Kakashi walked away, waving to them.

Sakura waved back while smiling. However, the smile went away as soon as she turned her attention to Naruto with a frown on her face. "You better keep your mouth shut Naruto! We have at least one day off so don't blow it for us!"

He crossed him arms and pouted. "That'll be a challenge for him. After all, he does screw up most of the time," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU JERK!" Naruto shouted madly. "Not everyone can be as 'cool' as you…"

"Whatever," They both glared at each other for a minute. Sakura's head dropped. And then it popped up.

"Hey guys let's go eat ramen!"

Naruto then broke the stare and had a wide grin in his face. "Sure okay! I'm hungry." Sasuke decided to join them since he was hungry too.

"Great, let's go." They went to the Ichikaru Ramen Bar.

* * *

**Meanwhile traveling to Konoha...**

Vanilla's ship made a landing, but did hit a couple of trees and birds and possibly ninjas who were flying. She stopped it in a forest, and began stepping out of it with a map on one hand and Nomad on the other.

"Vanilla-sama, did you know where we're going?" Nomad asked. She just stood there quietly examining the map. "What am I saying!? Of course you do! I'm being stupid hehe never mind…" She then walked towards a path that is suppose to lead her to Konoha. All of a sudden, a bunch of ninjas surrounded her with masks on. "Oh my God Vanilla-sama!!!"

"Boys I think we found our new slave," one of the ninjas declared. They came closer and closer to her.

"Agh!!! Stay back from Vanilla-sama!!!!" Her eyes traveled from ninja to ninja and her red gem on her headgear lit up. It then blasted the ninjas that were trying to capture her. They went flying off of her direction and went to the ground. She traveled without anymore ninjas in her way after that. "That's what you get when you mess with Vanilla-sama! What!?" Nomad shouted to them. About an hour later, they were in Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. Everyone seemed to not notice the visitor as she heads to the tower where the hokage is. "Where could the forbidden scroll be, Vanilla-sama?" She looked up at the tower.

"In here," she said softly. She trotted inside the building, going to the highest room there is. As she knocks on the door, a beautiful blonde woman with a pair of large breasts answered it.

"Can I help you?" she questioned Vanilla.

"Yeah! You can start by giving us the forbidden scroll now!" Nomad replied menacingly.

"Who said that?"

"Right down here lady!"

The woman looked down and laughed. "You brought your doll as a weapon," she pointed out to him. "How cute.

"Cute!? Listen you wretch, give us the forbidden scroll or else we'll have to go physical on you like we did to those babies in the woods!"

She gave a cold stare. "It even knows how to talk. Where's the off button on this thing?"

"I wanna see the hokage please," Vanilla said.

"What do I look like? His secretary? Well, you're looking at **her**. Lady Hokage Tsunade is my name." She pointed to herself.

"Can I have the forbidden scroll?"

"No you cannot. Now will you leave me in peace?"

"No way! We're gonna stay here until you give up the scroll old lady!" Nomad exclaimed.

"What did you call me!?" Tsunade snapped, cracking her knuckles.

Vanilla and Nomad were thrown out faster than a speeding bullet. _First attempt at mission: unsuccessful. _"If I ever catch you come in here again, I'm gonna go physical on you!!!!" Tsunade yelled out to them as she shuts the door. Vanilla then stands up and looks at the tower.

"We'll never give up!!" Nomad yelled back. "Will we Vanilla-sama? Vanilla-sama??"

She drops Nomad to the ground and points up towards her sky, with her face up as well. "I must succeed at the mission," she says with some effort, but still in her usual dead tone.

"Definitely since you succeed at everything!" Nomad said, sucking up to Vanilla. Just then, they hear a growl.

"I must eat." Vanilla then picks up Nomad and wanders through the village, trying to find a place to eat. They found a small restaurant called _Ichikaru Ramen Bar _and saw three people there that seemed her age. She sat down on one of the stools and the manager came to her.

"What do you want to eat little lady?" he asked her.

"Leeks," she retorted.

"Leeks? They come with ramen."

"Okay."

"Alright. That will be five dollars."

She pulls out a small wallet and gives him the money while he prepares her ramen. The boy next to her was slurping his ramen and making a mess everywhere.

"Watch it pig!" Nomad tells him.

He turns around and sees Vanilla. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Don't talk to Vanilla-sama like that blondie!"

"Vanilla? Weird name," he replies looking down at Nomad. "A talking doll. Wow…….."

"Please, I bet your name is weirder!"

"It's not weird, it's Uzumaki Naruto! REMEMBER IT, because I'm gonna be hokage one day!"

"When you're in the afterlife yeah," a pink haired girl said as she comes to her attention to Vanilla. "I'm Haruno Sakura! I'm unfortunately with him. So your name's Vanilla?"

She nods. "Vanilla H."

"What does the H stand for?"

"Who cares? You're creepy."

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura hits him on the head.

"What!? Vanilla-sama's not creepy; she's the damn most outright beautiful person in your strange planet!"

"Planet?" It was then on that a raven-haired boy came to Vanilla's attention. "Don't you mean village?"

She shakes her head. "I'm here for a mission."

"State your purpose."

"To find lost technology."

"What kind of lost technology?"

"A forbidden scroll."

He turns his head away. "You are creepy…"

"And you're a dumbass!" Nomad yelled.

His eyes glance at Nomad. "So is your doll."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out, blushing and giving a nervous smile. Naruto gave a mean look.

"Listen weirdo, we don't want you here! Got it?"

At first, Vanilla clenches her fists and then thought about punching Naruto in the face. Then, she waited for awhile and relaxed and started squeezing Nomad. Sakura got angry with Naruto. Sasuke could care less.

"Ramen's served." The manager hands a bowl of ramen to her and she turns to the bowl and starts eating quietly. Naruto got annoyed quickly.

"Didn't you just listen to what I said!? Are you stupid or something!?"

She shook her head again. "Your headband," she muttered. He was surprised.

"What about it!?"

"It has something on it." Vanilla's hands touch his headband and start wiping the ramen noodle that was hanging to it. He was even more surprised and thought. _Who is she? And why is she so warm? _"It's gone."

"Ugh… thanks?" He was silent after that and so were Sakura and Sasuke. She went back to eating her ramen. "Are you a ninja?"

"No, I'm an angel troupe that came from up there."

"So you're an angel that came from heaven?"

"Negative. I mean I came from space."

"Is that even possible?"

Vanilla nods. "Cool!" Sakura exclaimed. "How's it like there?"

"Okay."

"Do you have a transportation jutsu to get you there?" Naruto asked.

"No. I only have my ship."

"Can we see it?"

She shakes her head. "Come on please?" Naruto begged. Sakura slaps his head.

"She said no baka no shut the hell up!"

A sudden noise abrupt the conversation. They see Sasuke leave without turning his back. "Can't you say bye you moron?!" Naruto cried out.

"Bye… weird girl…" Sasuke muttered waving to them still not turning around. Sakura sighed. Vanilla finished her ramen.

"What's with the antisocial kid?" Nomad asked.

"He's always like that," Naruto replied.

_Sasuke-kun is so hot when he's like that!_ Sakura thought to herself. She then stood up and stretched. "It looks like I have to go too. Later Vanilla-chan! Naruto…" She then runs home.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out. He looks at Vanilla who's apparently looking back at him. "I… have to go too…" He stands up and still sees that Vanilla is staring at him. He walks away from her, but feels someone grab his hand and turns around and sees Vanilla with a sympathetic look that makes Naruto wonder. "What's wrong?"

"May I come with you please?"

"Why? Don't you have a place to sleep?"

Again, Vanilla shakes her head. He blushes a little feeling embarrassed to let a girl sleep in his apartment. "Okay…"

"Arigatou." They both walk towards Naruto's home.

* * *

End of Chapter 1. Anyways, thanks for reading:) If you liked it, please review! 


	2. New Friend: Vanilla's staying!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Galaxy Angel. Bitch. **

* * *

As Naruto leads the way to his home, Vanilla wonders why he's willing to move in with her. Maybe it's because of her "beautiful" looks or her "sparkling" personality. However, it's what she likes to think. And what's with Sasuke? Why is he so... socially retarded? And Sakura. She's so... happy. This reminded Vanilla of her own galaxy. She is wondering if her own friends miss her. Probably not. They're all preoccupied with other missions to even be worried. Damn Volcott. It doesn't matter now. All what matters is to complete the mission and return without any of the drama... or romance whatsoever. Naruto seemed to be making a gesture at her, but she didn't notice. This time, he called her name. 

"Yes?" Vanilla answered.

"Ugh... where do you wanna sleep?" was the difficult question Naruto asked.

Vanilla looked down to her boots. "Anywhere..." There was silence.

"Wanna sleep with me? I mean, not like that, like..." He then shut up, thinking he was an idiot for saying that. Vanilla smiled and almost laughed, but kept it in. She nodded and blushed a little. He started laughing and blushing too. After that, they went to his room. It was plain and ordinary, and had a very distinct boy smell.

"You better not take advantage of Vanilla-sama!" shouted Nomad angrily.

Now Naruto felt very hot. He shooked his head. "What makes you so sure I'm gonna do that!?"

"I could see it in your eyes pervert."

"I'm not that perverted! Only 50 of the time!"

"So you admit you're perverted!? We should've gone with the big forehead girl or that emo jerk!" Naruto and Nomad exchanged glares and started growling at each other. Just then, Vanilla lied down on the bed, dropping dead as if she got hit. "I'm watching you," Nomad said, apparently not asleep. Naruto crossed his arms and looked away, but at the corner of his eye, he saw Vanilla sleeping on his bed peacefully.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured, trying to pull the blanket over her.

"Hey!!!" Nomad yelled.

"I thought she was cold! Whatever." He left to his bathroom to change in his pj's and go to sleep.

* * *

The sun shined down on both Vanilla and Naruto. They seemed to be in a very... interesting position. Vanilla had her arms wrapped around Naruto, while Naruto was curled in a ball. Nomad was thrown in the ground. He didn't like the fact Vanilla was holding Naruto instead of him. How rude, right? Anyways, Naruto woke up slowly and saw Vanilla's warm arms around his body. He blushed lots of red and arose. He looked around to see where the annoying stuffed creature was. No sight of him. He looked back at Vanilla and wondered if she woke up at any time. She looked like she wouldn't wake up until the next day. With a moment's hesitation, his hand went to feel Vanilla's chest. "Ahem!!!" Nomad shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" 

"I was only adjusting the covers!" Naruto shouted back, withdrawing his hand back and looking innocent.

"She doesn't have any covers on! VANILLA-SAMA WAKE UP THE PERVERTED GUY IS TRYING TO RAPE YOU!!!"

"I'm not trying to rape her!!!" Naruto, in a rage, stormed out of the room, with his orange jumpsuit and ninja headband and went to the bathroom to change. "Later!" Then after getting a cup of hot ramen he heated in the microwave, he left.

"Stupid ninja," Nomad murmured. "Wait why am I on the ground? Vanilla-sama wake up!" With that, Vanilla's eyes gently opened. She started rubbing them.

"Good morning Vanilla-sama! Had a bad nap? I know you would since the baka ninja might've done something to you..."

She yawned and looked around, but saw no sign of Naruto. "Mission," she muttered and took Nomad. There was a sudden growl.

"Why Vanilla-sama, you're hungry. Why won't you raid this guy's kitchen and then do the mission?" Nomad suggested. Vanilla went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Ramen and milk. She wasn't in the mood for ramen. She opened the cabinet instead. Ramen. Since there was no chance of eating something else, other than drinking milk, she took a cup of ramen, started heating it, and then ate it. "This guy needs help," Nomad declared. Vanilla went outside after she finished her cup of ramen and ran to the Hokage Tower (OMG it's mission time w00t!). As soon as she got there, she looked up and pointed.

"Destination," she said quietly and got out a very long rope almost 600 feet long. She tied the rope around Nomad and twirled him around. With all her might, she threw Nomad in the closest window there was (which was very far).

"Booyah!" Nomad yelled, getting thrown inside the mirror. Vanilla tugged the rope a little to see if it was sturdy enough. Cautiously, she climbed the rope for what seemed to be hours (but it was only minutes because it was a big ass climb). She was about to give up when she saw the window. Only one more climb and she was inside, but because the writer is doesn't want her to end the mission already, the rope suddenly collapsed with Nomad and they were falling straight to the ground. "Aggggggghhhhhhh!!!!" Nomad screamed. Vanilla didn't say a word. She only thought about how her head would look after she fell to the ground. Would it be cracked open? She would never know when someone out of nowhere caught her.

"Don't tell me you've suddenly fallen for me," Sasuke said, apparently the one who has Vanilla in his hands. "I've heard that way many times." Vanilla just tilted her none-cracked head.

"Oh my God you saved us! My life is now in your hands!" Nomad said, thanking he's alive.

"Ugh no thanks," Sasuke declined. He dropped her abruptly and started walking. Nowhere to go, she decided to follow him. He seemed annoyed about that. "I'm not gonna take my shirt off for you!" he yelled and ran. She ran after him very puzzled about his statement.

"We're not asking you dumbass!" Nomad shouted to him. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you call me!?" He looked at Vanilla as if he was gonna attack. She only looked back with dull eyes. He figured it's not worth the trouble and kept on walking with Vanilla right behind him. Following Sasuke lead Vanilla to Naruto, Sakura, and their sensei, Kakashi. "She's following me!" Sasuke complained.

"She could be lost," Kakashi stated. "Hello Miss Vanilla. How was your stay with Naruto?"

Naruto twitched his eye. "How did you know?!"

"Trust me, I know everything." Everyone took one step back from Kakashi. He sighed. "We have a mission." Silence.

"Can Vanilla-chan come with us please Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Yeah can she?" Naruto agreed too.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Kakashi smiled. "Okay, but make sure she doesn't get hurt. Miss Vanilla, are you familiar with camping?" She nodded robotically. "That's what we're going to do while hunt down a group of ninjas trying to terrorize Konoha. Are you up for it?" She nodded robotically again. "Alright, pack your food and let's go!"

* * *

The team looked for the terrorist ninjas everywhere. No sign of them. Even Vanilla was helping them. Giving up, they put up camp, but forgot the most important thing they needed: a tent. Only Kakashi bought his tent, but it was only big enough for Kakashi, so the others had to sleep outside. They stared at the stars, not saying anything. Sasuke was the first to sleep. Then Sakura (purposely) laying ontop of his legs. Then Vanilla snuggling with Nomad. Then Naruto, sleeping next to Vanilla's waist. They were perfectly comfortable on the grass. Just a few hours later, Vanilla woke up. She saw Naruto drooling like a fat lady wanting cake and snoring. Sakura looked like sleeping beauty awaiting her prince. Lame. She couldn't see Sasuke though. He could be hidning in darkness. Whatever. She just wanted to take a walk. She headed towards a nearby river and saw a figure, moving around frantically. Scared it could be a terrorist, she threw a rock and it hit his head. He fell down immediately. She then went to check if he's dead.

"What did you do that for!?" Sasuke yelled, rubbing his head.

"Gomen Nasai!" Vanilla apologized.

"Yeah yeah." He went back to do whatever he was doing. Vanilla stood there and watched what he was doing. "I'm training," he said, thinking he's reading her mind.

"Oh." He stopped when he saw her looking down.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Walking," Vanilla replied.

"You probably couldn't stand Naruto's loud snoring," he snickered. Vanilla chuckled a little. "Finished your mission?"

"No."

"Of course you won't! Why not sneak in the tower instead of going around it?"

"Banned to go inside."

Sasuke came close to her. "Then you screwed your mission." She shook her head.

"I must succeed." He was intrigued by her confidence.

"Good luck," he said walking away from her. "Hey... Vanilla? Or whatever your name is?" She looked up. "You owe me. For, you know, hitting my head." He took off into the darkness, leaving Vanilla behind.

* * *

End of chapter! Please remember to review! Thanks for reading and walk safely!! 


End file.
